


Shigure Soen Ryu

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Cradle 'verse [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Cursed Scars, Gen, POV Squalo, Side Story, Squalo has a potty mouth, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: InThe Hand That Rocks the Cradle Rules The World, Squalo vanishes and returns with Tsuyoshi and Takeshi. Here be that side story.





	Shigure Soen Ryu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hand That Rocks the Cradle Rules the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607250) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



He has very few actual scars. There is of course the prosthetic hand, which Dino ripped strips off him for at the time of his victory over Tyr - and still does from time to time, especially when he's done something Stupid that his Sky _can't_ reprimand him for. It's fair enough; he probably wouldn't have survived that little stunt if he hadn't had a Sunny Sky and Rain flames to slow down the bleeding. But he did, and he won a whole set of eccentric and dangerous assassins for his trouble - which came with almost as much paperwork as his Sky's Familiga did. He only has three others 'worth' the name as far as he's concerned.

Two are from a spar where he managed to piss off both his own Sky, and the Sky he considered a friend simultaneously; Dino had managed to channel his Flames into his whip, almost by accident and the shock of it hitting him had allowed Xanxus to clip him as well. He'd insisted on keeping them to remind him to be faster in the Field. The third came from the practitioner of a curious little school of swordsmanship; it was legendary, and hard to find anyone who knew it, but he had. It wasn't entirely suited for him; but he'd learned it anyway by defeating the practitioner, and killing him, but there had been something like a curse that the man had uttered when he fought him that had lain in wait in the back of his head.

It's that third one that's been aching for the past six weeks; ever since his Sky had brought the fluffy little Sky and his new Chatelaine - who was a fucking fantastic cook - home. It makes him crabby, keeps him awake; it means that he's been the one that's dealt with the little Sky's nightmares about Sawada coming for him, to take his Flames away again, and what the fuck had the bastard been thinking? It also meant that he'd heard the little Sky calling and calling for his Elements and Hayato sleep walking his way to his Sky's side and snuggling up with him; but Hayato wasn't the only one that the fluffy little Sky called for by name, and the name of one of them made the scar even more painful.

He stomped into the Varia Compound the next morning so cranky that Mammon had offered to kill whoever had pissed him off at a discount; it was also Mammon who had realised what was affecting him so strongly, and had sent him off to deal with the issue, suggesting that he try the fluffy little Sky's 'home' town first. They had been suppose to tell Dino where he had gone, but they got distracted, he found out later, by a demand from Nono. Which had been fair enough.

Namimori was quaint, very Japanese, and fucking over run by Flames in various states of activation. He'd even been willing to swear he'd seen a fucking pair of _Active Clouds_ , a mother and son - and those bastards were as rare as hen's teeth. Fortunately, he was Quality, so he both spoke Japanese _and_ could hide his Flames; it had made trying to track down a Takeshi - no last name the he heard Dino's baby Sky call - harder though. In a more normal town, he could have just let his Flames spread outwards until he hit something that felt of interest, but here, if he did that -

If he did that, he suspected one - or even both - of the Clouds would come looking for a fight, and there would be too much clutter to find the little Element that he was searching for.

He ends up finding what he was looking for by accident - which as he was Quality, he would never _actually_ admit to - when he decides to stop his aimless wander, with it's associated risk of attack by baby Active Cloud for being an interloper. (He'd have to stick this town on the roster for a visit by the Varia's recruiters in a few years; a Cloud that strong would be useful and had to be better than the slimy piece of work that was their current senior Cloud.) His feet - and the aching scar, for that matter - having led him to a Sushi restaurant with the name 'Takesushi'.

Which had a weapon he recognised as Shigure Kintoki - the weapon that had _given him the aching fucking scar_ , stuck, casual as anything in the umbrella stand just inside the door, and a chef with assassin's eyes and knife work even more precise than Belphegor's behind the counter. There's a kid, too, tucked away in a corner, playing with a ball, bouncing it against the wall; he's about the little Sky's age, and his Flames are just starting to unfurl -

There's sorrow, too, heavy in here. And death; but not the good, clean sort of death that he and the man behind the counter deal in, but the slow, messy civilian sort. Filled with pain and suffering for everyone involved. The chef catches him watching his son; clocks the patch on his jacket, but doesn't react. No movement - which Squalo would have expected from someone who wielded Shigure Kintoki, but also no reaction in his _Flames_. Flames that weren't hidden. Just weren't _there_ \- the same way that Nana's weren't there. Which was impossible; Shigure Kintoki was the weapon of an Active Rain.

The absence made his scar ache and his own Flames rage - and that drew no attention from the chef, either. But it did from the kid, who eyed him warily. He smiled ruefully and drew one of the little Flame absorbent crystals that they kept around for practise, one that still felt like the fluffy little Sky rather than his Sky, and tossed it to the kid, who snatched it out of the air with the sort of reflexes that would make him a natural hitman when he was older. The way the boy's Flames react tell him he's found who he was looking for - and the calming of the ache in his side tells him that Shigure Kintoki had, too.

He's not like Dino, though. He hasn't got the Sky Flames, or the patience to talk Takeshi and his father into leaving town and coming to Italy. What he does have are Rain Flames, the Varia's Private Jet and his squad; and Dino had set a precedent and he would much prefer not to walk away and find the scar returning to it's former, painful state.

It's remarkably easy to kidnap the two of them. He doesn't forget to grab Shigure Kintoki.

He keeps them tranquillised with Rain Flames until they reach the Cavallone estate; Shamal is already there, already trying to untangle the mess that is Nana's Flames - an apparent second victim might help - and if Takeshi and Tsunayoshi had a partial Guardian bond, now they were back together Takeshi would be staying with his Sky, or God help the one who tried to separate them. And Shigure Kintoki was in his hands for the moment. Even if the way it would only reveal itself for Shigure Soen Ryu was irritating; he'd be glad to be able to return the Mist and Rain soaked weapon to Takeshi - or his father.


End file.
